Prior art skids for mounting turbine or engine-generator combinations typically are rectangular or round in shape and quite heavy. It has been discovered that securing a rectangular skid with a four point mounting, i.e. at the corners of the skid, can cause twisting of the skid or chassis and this can result in misalignment of the engine output shaft and the generator shaft. Misalignment of these shafts causes wear of the bearings and mounting components. The chassis disclosed herein is intended for use with relatively large engines or turbines in the range of 200 to 7,000 horsepower with generators up to 5,000,000 watts. However, chassis for components smaller or larger than these ranges can still obtain the benefits of the invention disclosed herein.